A Fairy's Soul
by them3crazygirls
Summary: While collecting a witches soul, Maka uses magic! But Why? With Fairy Tail coming to the DWMA, Who knows what could happen! And the blue flying cat will be happy to let you know who liikkees each other. NaLu, Gruvia, Gale, RoWen, Jerza Miraxus, SoMa and Black Star X Tsubaki.
1. Maka,the Mage!

A Fairy's soul.

Maka's P.O.V.

This was it. The one witches soul we needed. I would defeat this witch. I was going to make soul a death Scythe, No Matter what.

"Soul transform!" I commanded.

"Right." He said transforming into a Scythe.

The witch smirked. She shot a blast of fire at us which i easily dodged.

I ran up, and got straight in her face. I swung Soul, stabbing her back.

The witch cried out in pain before ripping soul out of her back and scorching the blade, badly.

Soul skittered across the floor and turned back into his human form, coughing up blood.

The witch kicked me so hard i coughed up a little blood.

I smirked and wiped the blood from my mouth. Walking over to Soul, I saw that he was about to faint.

He smirked at me and transformed again.

_Damn she's strong! _I thought.

Soul and I synchronized our wavelengths. We launched witch hunter at the witch. She fainted for a momment, but regained her strength quickly. I fell to the floor after I used witch hunter.

"_That isn't going to defeat her, you know." A little old man said. _

_He turned to face me. _

_"I'm Makarov. Now, do you have any idea why this woman is the strongest witch? Why even your mother couldn't defeat her?"_

_"I'm Maka. And no, But she has magical healing regeneration." _

_"It's because, You have to use magic, Maka." _

_"And why would I do that?! I would be a witch." I shouted_

_"No, That's only because they are using dark magic. Made for evil purposes, not good ones." Makarov stated, expression turning grim._

_"But still-" I objected, but he cut me off_

_"Listen Maka, Your mother didn't listen to me either. But if you do not use your magic now, Soul will die. I will be here for the rest of the battle. If you choose to use your magic, Chant "Oh great fairies, I need your help." And I will give you further instruction. Now you are going back to the battle, choose wisely, Maka" Makarov gave me a small smile as he vanished and I was placed back on the field. _

I woke up and rose to my feet. The witch was about to launch her most powerful attack on me.

Soul transformed into his human form and, stood in front of me, ready to take the hit. I felt tears well up in the corner of my eyes. He was going to die if he took that hit.

"Oh great fairies, I need your help." I whimpered.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and 4 keys appeared, 1 being silver and the other 3 being platinum. I reached out and grabbed them. The attack was about to hit.

_"Summon them, my girl. Think about it, what are they called." _Makarov spoke in my mind.

I thought about it for about a second before I push Soul behind me and began to summon them.

Open Gate of the Fire dragon slayer, Natsu!

Open Gate of the Celestial Mage , Lucy.

Open Gate of the Sky dragon Slayer: Wendy!

Open Gate of the twin swords: Blossom!

Natsu ate the fire while Lucy called some of her spirits out and I turned to Wendy.

"Can you heal?" I asked her

"Yes."

"Can you go heal the white haired dude for me?"

She nodded and ran over to Soul and placed her hands on his stomach, healing him.

I grabbed the two black katanas and ran to the witch. Natsu followed suit.

"Hyaaa" I shouted as I slashed the swords at her. She screamed out in agony and Natsu attacked.

"Fire dragons Iron fist!" He shouted before he attacked her.

"Soul Transform now." I commanded

He nodded clearly still in shock.

"Stop panicking, calm down, I'm not a witch, I am not going to leave you okay?" She said, giving him a warm smile.

He smiled. We synchronized our soul wavelengths and performed witch hunter one last time.

"Soul resonance: Witch hunter!"

"Now wendy!"

She nodded and shouted

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

The Sky Dragon's roar and Witch hunter combined and the witch screamed once more in agony before dying. And leaving a soul behind.

"Thanks guys. You can go back."

Lucy and wendy bowed before leaving. Natsu and Blossom left as well.

I looked at soul

"So? Are you gonna eat it?" I questioned.

He nodded before going over to the witches soul and eating it.

(In Lord death's office)

Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Professor Stein couldn't believe what they were seeing through the mirror.

"Maka's.. A... Witch?"Liz choked out.

Tsubaki shook her head. "No...She told Soul she wasn't, plus she would've tried to kill soul by now."

Lord death chuckled. "It seems as though Maka's become a mage.

"What in the hell is a mage?" Kid asked

"Ah, A mage is a person who uses magic..but not evil magic like the witches. Looks like I'm calling Fairy Tail over for a chat."

"And you all are going to learn magic" He said with a glint in his eye. Lord death pulled out a crystal ball. A key pad appeared and he started to push numbers on the keypad.

"Who the hell is Fairy Tail!" Black star screeched.

"Shhh They're answering!" Patty said pointing to the crystal ball.

A woman with whiteish hair appeared onscreen. "Hello this is Fairy Tail, What can we do for you?" She spoke

"Why, Mira don't you remember me?" Lord Death asked with fake shock.

Mira giggled. "Oh, Lord Death! Hi! How have you been? I haven't seen you since before Tenrou, I don't think." She answered thoughtfully.

"Good my dear, Can I speak to Makarov?"

"Sure! Let me bring this to him!" She walked up to the office with the crystal ball following behind her.

Mira knocked on the door. "Master! We have an important caller."

"Come in Mira!" Master Makarov said from behind the door.

She walked in. "Here you go." She said setting the ball down on his desk.

"Why Heloooo Makarov! Been a while hasn't it?" Lord death asked.

"Oh, hello Lord death! I assume you are calling about Maka and the Soul boy hmm?" He asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Don't drink too much!" Lord death said.

"Well, they'll be safe on their way back, I had Mavis make a Fairy Sphere around them, anyone that is able to read souls will notice it."

Everyone looked towards Stein,

"There is something protecting them." He confirmed

"Ah, good. Well we need you to pay a visit to the DWMA, We can catch up and the kids can learn from each other."

Makarov's face brightened. "I'll be able to stay for a couple of days, I trust that I can leave you with the kids?"

"Sure."

"Okay. I'm going to bring Natsu, Gray Erza Mira Wendy and Lucy"

"So, Fire Boy, Stripper, Miss Sass, And Sweetie. Then the other 2 I get to meet." Lord death said.

Makarov chuckled. "Yes, we should be up there tomorrow night."

"Alrighty, Say, when will The two love birds be back?"

Everyone else besides the two was laughing so hard they were holding their sides.

"About 15 minutes." Makarov answered.

"Okay! See you tomorrow!" Lord death said before canceling the call.

_**Meanwhile with Soul and Maka**_...

"Are you okay Maka?" Soul asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm Fine! I know your confused but let's go to the DWMA, Lord death might know something, this also happened to my mother after all." She said.

They were on his 'car' as she liked to call it. She had her arms around his waist, It felt good, but she wouldn't ever tell him that.

"And We'll always be partners because I'll never leave you, ever." She said.

The 'car' stopped and they both hopped off. They both entered the building and went to lord deaths office. Maka and Soul entered the room...

Only to find everyone staring at them.

"Congratulations! I can now promote soul to a Death Scythe!"

Lord death went over to Soul and touched his forehead, while mumbling something. He took his hand off of Souls forehead.

"Wow, so much more power!" He exclaimed, Stretching out his hands.

Maka giggled. "Soul transform."

Soul transformed into a scythe, It looked just like the one her mother had made, except souls had red and black stripes. The red glittered in sunset light.

"Okay you can become a human again." Maka said.

She turned to Lord death. "So, do you know anything about the summoning spell I did earlier, Lord death?"

He nodded."That little old man you met up with was makarov, my old friend. You are not a witch but a mage. Mages are good people. You will be learning more magic from them."

Maka nodded. They all chatted with Lord death for a bit.

Maka Yawned. "We all need to get home, We have school tomorrow."

Soul nodded. "Let's go."

"Bye guys!" Maka called, walking out of the door.

"Pfffttt, Love birds." Black Star said as soon as they left. The room exploded into laughter.

They all retired to their rooms shortly after, because tommrow they would meet..

Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! This is my first soul eater crossover fanfic, so I hope you like it! Please Favorite Follow and review!<strong>


	2. Meeting Fairy Tail!

_**A Fairy's soul chapter 2**_

_**Meeting Fairy Tail**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been that active. -_-<strong>_

**_Review Replies!  
><em>**

**_ Chara. beats 90: Thank you! I love your profile pic!_**

**_Indigo: I'll keep going!_**

**_NaLusBiggestFan: Thank you!_**

**_ShadowCatMage: Thanks! I will!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy P.O.V<strong>_

"Lucy!" Mirajane called

I walked over to her. "Yes Mira?" I said

"Master needs to see us up in his office, I wonder what he needs"

I nodded and we walked up to Master's office. We met with Erza, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Levy

"Hey guys!" I said as I waved.

"Why are you guys here?" Gray asked.

"Well, dipshit, we're going to the moon and wanted to ask if we could take you." I repiled with a smirk, sarcastically.

Everyone exploded into laughter. Even Erza giggled!

I rolled my eyes. "I mean what did you think I was going to say?"

Gray shrugged.

Mira went up to the door and knocked on it. "MASTER! We're all here!"

"Come in!" Said a muffled voice behind the door.

"About time you open the door." I mumbled as I walked in. I was soon met with the hard surface of erza's metal suit/Armour piece thing. "Ow, what the h-" Then my eyes saw who erza was looking at. "Oh hi Jellal!" I squeaked.

"Gramps, what did you want?" Laxus asked, after everyone had recovered from the shock.

"Ah, shut the door first." Gray did, because he was closest. "Well an old friend of mine called me today. Laxus, Natsu, Erza, Mira, Gray, You remember Lord Death right?" They all nodded. "Lord death is a long time friend of mine, and he runs a academy called the DWMA, (Death Weapon Mister Academy) And he wants you to teach a select few. I will be staying for a couple of days but the rest of you will be staying over there for two weeks, and then they are coming back here to train." He explained.

"Okay, When do we leave?" Wendy asked timidly.

"20 minutes. Go pack and be ready to leave." Makarov said sternly.

"Right!" Everyone scrambled out of his office,

20 minutes later.

Lucy P.O.V.

I was ready and outside my apartment waiting for the gang to pick me up.

I put my Ipod on shuffle and started to sing along.

.

**Misery Business- Paramore.**

**_I'm in the business of misery,_**

**_Let's take it from the top,_**

**_She's got a body like an hourglass,_**

**_it's ticking like a clock,_**

**_it's a matter of time before we all run out._**

**_When I thought he was mine,_**

**_she caught him by the mouth,_**

**_I waited eight long months,_**

**_she finally set him free_**

**_I told- _**

I was cut off by a loud honk at looked up to see a school bus pull up. I picked up my bags and started to sing along to the chorus.

_**Woah, I never meant to brag**_

**_but I got him where i want him now_**

**_Woah It was never my intention to brag,_**

**_But I got him where I want him now._**

**_And god does feel so good,_**

**_cause got him where i want him now_**

**_And if you could then you know would _**

**_cause god it just feels so,_**

**_it just feels so good._**

**_I_** boarded the bus and we were off,

The bus looked like your regular school bus but it had a spell put on it so that when you picked your seat, the bus changed to fit your needs.

In a couple of hours, we were at the DWMA. It was a strange looking building, and symmetrical. It had red spikes coming out either side and a cartoon skull in the middle of the building. I thought everything looked awesome!

We walked in and Master gave us directions to Lord Death's office.

When we got in the room, I stared at everything in awe. It had windows, and on the walls the clouds moved! It was amazing.

But what i liked the most is the huge mirror.

Lord Death was a weird man, but Lucy liked him nonetheless.

He chatted with us for a bit about how magic worked over here.

"Well Fairy Tail, I should tell you about why you are here hm?" Lord Death asked.

"Nope, I think I know." I said standing up. They all looked at me with shock evident on their faces.

"Well I was doing some observing and I noticed a group of students who looked worried about something. I heard one of the girls murmur, "Is that Fairy Tail? I've never seen them before." I pondered over the situation before we started chatting with lord Death. When he mentioned that no one knew who Fairy Tail was, I came to a conclusion. One of your students used magic. The reason he called us here is because he wanted us to train a select few in magic." She explained and turned to Lord Death who was clearly shocked.

"Am I right?" She questioned, raising a slender eyebrow.

"Right on target!" Lord Death exclaimed, giving her a thumbs up.

Just then the students from the DWMA walked in.

One had her ash-blonde hair pulled back in to two pig tails. She wore a trench coat, a academy outfit and boots.

The boy standing next to her had his pure white hair pulled back in a headband and had a leather jacket on with jeans and a orange undershirt. _"Nice sneakers" _She thought.

Next to him was another guy, He had electric blue hair and some sort of ninja outfit on. She sweatdropped.

The girl that was standing next to him had her long blue hair tied up in a high ponytail, and had a cream colored dress on.

Next to her was a kid who had jet black hair and 3 white stripes on one side of his hair, he had a suit and rings on.

Beside him where two girls, they looked like sisters.

The person on his left had long darker hair and wore a pair of jeans cowboy boots and a white jacket along with a red undershirt and a white tie. the shirt only covered part of her neck and covered her breasts, then it stopped. A cowboy hat was on top of her head.

The girl on his right had way shorter hair and also looked more carefree. She wore the same outfit as her sister.

"Hello I'm Lucy!" I said as I waved.

"This is Natsu, Gray, Laxus and Jellal." I said as gestured to each one of them. Everyone smiled and waved except for Laxus who grunted.

"Over here is Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Juvia and Erza." I introduced. Everyone either smiled and waved or said hello. Except for gajeel who grunted.

"And over here is Romeo and Wendy along with Happy, Charla and Panterlilly." They all smiled and introduced themselves.

The ash blonde went first. "I'm Maka. And this is my partner Soul." She said introducing the both of them. Mira's eyes brightened and she got that Matchmaker Glint in her eye.

"I'M BLACK STAR THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" He bellowed as he chuckled.

"I'm Tsubaki, Sorry if Black Star causes you trouble." She said.

"I'm Death the kid, and these are mt partners Liz and Patty." He said, He then looked at me in horror.

"Your hair is not symmetrical" He gasped ripping out my side pony tail.

All of the other fairy Tail members besides master, Erza and Mirajane. Looked at him with a do-you-know-how-bad-you-just-screwed up look.

Lucy looked at him with rage in her eyes and said "You. just. touched. my. hair." Kid looked at her lwith a I-DO-NOT CARE look on his face.

"Liz, Patty, You wouldn't mind if I-"

"Nope He deserves it!" They both chimed.

Lucy brought her foot back and-

" LUCY KICK!" She shouted, sending kid flying.

"Now, we're gonna tell you who you are best suited to learn magic from. Each of you will be learning 2 types of magic."

"So: Maka is going to learn, Celestial Magic and Re-quip magic." Lord Death announced. The two girls nodded before going over to maka and Dragging her to sit with them.

"Soul is learning: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Iron Dragon slayer Magic." Natsu and Gajeel glared at eachother and Natsu went over and got soul, And they sat with gajeel."

"Black Star is learning: Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic and Iron Dragon Slayer Magic." Black Star went over and sat with soul and soon enough, laxus came over.

"Tsubaki is learning : Sky Dragon Slayer magic and Heavenly Body." Wendy walked over to Tsubaki, grabbed her hand and smiled at her. Tsubaki smilied back and Wendy led her over to Jellal. They plopped down.

"Liz and Patty are learning: Satan Soul and Water Magic." Mirajane waved the girls over, her and Juvia were already sitting together.

"Kid: You are learning Solid Script and Ice make magic." Gray walked over to kid said hey and led him to where levy was sitting.

Now; Get to know the people you are going to be working with." Makarov ordered.

-With Maka, Erza and Lucy-

Maka felt slightly nervous.

"You don't have to be scared of us. We don't bite." Lucy said giggling.

Maka looked up surprised. "How did you know that?"

Lucy smiled. "Because you're a good person, I can tell that much."

Maka smiled back, she felt at ease now.

"So," Erza began "Tell us about yourself."

Maka began explaining everything to them, Family issues, EVERYTHING.

...Except Her feelings for soul.

"Lord Death told me that you were the one who used magic the other day, was it summoning?" Lucy said

Maka nodded. "I pulled out a key and began summoning them one by one, one looked like you, another like natsu and the last one like wendy.

"Interesting," Lucy said rubing her chin.

"Me and Erza are going to show you a practice battle okay?" Lucy asked

Maka nodded, "Okay"

The little group walked outside and stood in a big field.

"Begin!" Maka shouted.

Lucy might have looked weak on the outside, but she was probably equal to Natsu and Erza's Power.

"Open Gate of the enchantress: Star!"

A girl with pink hair popped up and started to enchant Lucy with a Magic Regeneration Spell.

Lucy took out an Ipod and put her earbuds in.

A song started to play.

_**Alex Clare ~ Too close**_

"Open, Gate Of the Galaxy Twin swords,: Galaxya!"

Two swords appeared, They looked like the galaxy and showed the sun every once in a while.

**_(Instrumental)_**

**_S_**tar left. Lucy began her attack.

She took he two swords and began too run, Fast, So fast that it seemed like she disappeared.

Erza changed into her flight Armour and ran for Lucy. She had two skinny metal swords.

Lucy smirked. The she went in for the kill.

_**You know I'm not one, To break promises.**_

"Celestial Arrows!" She shouted. 10 arrows shot out of her sword and 1 pierced erza's shoulder.

**_I don't wanna hurt you but I need to breathe._**

Erza was the next to strike. She requipped into her Heaven's wheel and shot 10 Swords at Lucy.

**_At the end of it all, you're still my best friend_**

Lucy dodged and went up to Erza. They had a good sword fight where all you saw was 2 flashes of red and there's something inside that I need to release.

_**Which way is right, which way is wrong,**_  
><em><strong>How do I say that I need to move on?<strong>_  
><em><strong>You know WE'RE HEADING SEPARATE ways.<strong>_

Eventually, Erza and Lucy collasped on the ground, right next to each other.

Maka ran over to them, "Are you guys okay? She asked worriedly.

We're fine!" Lucy assured. Then she had bright Idea "How about we go get the other girls and we can go get some food? I'm starved!"

"Sounds good!" Maka said.

And with that they walked in got the rest of the girls, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 done ^_^<strong>


	3. The Devil Mirajane at Lunch!

**Hey guys! I just finished some youtube videos and Now here I am!**  
><strong>I would like to thank all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome! And I just got Super Smash Bros. 4 for the Wii U :3 <strong>

.  
><em><strong>Review Replies!<strong>_

_ 90: _ **I'm glad! Thanks! :D**

_Guest: _ **Thank you! ^_^**

_Demigod of Nyx: _** Thank you! Is your Username a Percy Jackson reference? **

_leeksandbannasaddict: _** Hmm, There might be drama. Thank you!**

_Midna18 _ **Thank you! Is your username a Legend of Zelda Reference? **

* * *

><p><strong>A Fairy's Soul Chapter 3<strong>  
><strong>Mirajane the Devil at Lunch!<strong>

**Maka P.O.V.**

That battle was amazing! I would love to learn that type of Magic!

We were talking about where to go for lunch when we saw Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Kid, Soul, and Black Star about to fight. All three of us looked at each other and then back at the boys. We Marched over to them and Stood behind Kid, Soul and Black Star. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel Cowered in Fear.

"Too scared to fight us?" Soul Taunted.

I grabbed my trusty encyclopedia and Smashed it into his head. Kid and Black star whipped around a little too late. I had already grabbed my other hardcover book and smashed their heads in with them. We each picked up one of the Maka-Chopped boys and tied them to a chair.

I went over to the other three and stood in front of them.

"Maka! Let's handle these fools once we get back and we should let Mira have her fun with them." Lucy Shouted.

I nodded. I walked over to the group of girls. "Wanna go eat?" I asked them.

They all nodded and we walked out of the room.

**On The way.**

**W**e were walking down the street trying to find somewhere to eat when I saw a poster for a restaurant that had just opened and was supposed to have a celebrity perfroming.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, beckoning them over to me. They came over and looked at the poster.

Lucy gave me a thumbs up. "Let's go!"

**At the restaurant**

When we walked in and sat down. Our waiter gave us each a menu and we ordered. We were chatting and were about halfway through our drinks when the manager walked onstage. Everyone was there just not the vocalists.

"Excuse me." He said in a rich, deep voice that any woman would love. He was at least 6 ft and he had shaggy brown hair with purple eyes. the wore Black pants and a blue T-shirt.

"We are deeply sorry but the vocalists of Paramore couldn't be here this afternoon." He announced sadly. I was a little sad, Paramore is my favorite band And I would have loved to watch them perform.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

I walked over to the stage. I looked back and saw everyone staring at me.

"Sir?" I asked as he exited the stage.

"Yes mam?" He answered.

"Would it be okay if I performed? I wouldn't want all the hard work of setting up the stage and getting the other members of the band here to go to waste." I asked.

He looked at me with gratitude in purple eyes and shook his head.

He took me up to the stage where I met the band. They showed me what songs to perform.

He picked up the mic, "Excuse me, It seems we have a change in plans, we have someone else to perform for the vocalist." This caught everyone's attention.

"Please welcome Lucy Heartfillia!" He said stepping out from in front of me. I took the mic from him and Started to sing. I noticed that almost everyone had started to talk again, not expecting what happened next.

**Still into you. **

**Paramore **

**(Lucy - Bold **Actions - Print.)

_ (Instrumental)_

I picked up the mic and began to sing.

**Can't count the years on one hand**

**That we've been together**

I winked at the crowd who had now fell silent.  
><strong>I need the other one to hold you<strong>  
><strong>Make you feel, make you feel better<strong>

I jumped off stage and started to walk around while I waved my finger in the air.

**It's not a walk in the park**  
><strong>To love each other<strong>

I skipped over to a table where a couple sat and gave them a wink. They both blushed and smiled at me.  
><strong>But when our fingers interlock,<strong>  
><strong>Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it<strong>  
><strong>'Cause after all this time I'm still into you.<strong>

I walked over to my table and winked at the group.

**I should be over all the butterflies**  
><strong>But I'm into you (I'm into you)<strong>  
><strong>And baby even on our worst nights<strong>  
><strong>I'm into you (I'm into you)<strong>

I hopped back on stage and started to sway my hips to the rythm.

**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**  
><strong>'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you<strong>

**Recount the night that**  
><strong>I first met your mother<strong>

I tapped my chin.  
><strong>And on the drive back to my house<strong>  
><strong>I told you that, I told you that I loved ya<strong>

**You felt the weight of the world**  
><strong>Fall off your shoulder<strong>

I slumped down and then stood up again.  
><strong>And to your favorite song<strong>  
><strong>We sang along to the start of forever<strong>  
><strong>And after all this time I'm still into you<strong>

I closed my eyes and paused.

**I should be over all the butterflies**  
><strong>But I'm into you (I'm into you)<strong>

A smile played along my lips as I opened my eyes that glowed with celestial magic  
><strong>And baby even on our worst nights<strong>  
><strong>I'm into you (I'm into you)<strong>  
><strong>Let 'em wonder how we got this far<strong>

I stuck my hand out in a driving fashion  
><strong>'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you<strong>

**Some things just, some things just make sense**  
><strong>And one of those is you and I (Hey)<strong>

I jumped around from place to place onstage

**Some things just, some things just make sense**  
><strong>And even after all this time (Hey)<strong>

I closed my eyes as I prepared to hold the note.

**I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by**  
><strong>That I'm not into you<strong>

My eyes flew open as I sung the chorus

**I should be over all the butterflies**  
><strong>But I'm into you (I'm into you)<strong>  
><strong>And baby even on our worst nights<strong>  
><strong>I'm into you (I'm into you)<strong>  
><strong>Let 'em wonder how we got this far<strong>

I jumped offstage and went over to my table where I sat down for a second before getting up again

**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**  
><strong>Yeah, after all this time<strong>  
><strong>I'm still into you<strong>  
><strong>I'm still into you<strong>  
><strong>I'm still into you<strong>

I jumped up onstage and put the mic up on the stand. I went and sat down. And everyone stared at me.

"So..Who knew Lucy could sing like that?" Maka said, Trying to lighten up the mood.

"Natsu Knows." I murmured, blushing.

Of course Mira and Liz picked it up with their supersonic hearing.

"Oh really?" They asked, looking at each other.

I groaned.

"Guys what'd she say?" Tsubaki asked.

Crap. I was in for it now.

They each took turns whispering the name I had murmured until it got back to me and they turned to me with knowing smirks on their faces.

"Don't eve-"

"Sleepover at my house!" Maka declared.

"But doesn't soul live with you?" Liz asked, raising a slender eyebrow.

Me, Erza, Mira, Juvia, and Levy blushed.

"Why are you guys-" Maka questioned, but stopped and blushed when she figured out what we were suggesting "NO! It's not like that. We just live in the same house, we have separate rooms...and beds." She said shaking her head.

"Ohh." I said.

"Liz, I can just kick him out of the house, he needs a night with the guys anyway." She sighed, rubbing her temples.

We ate the rest of our lunch while we were chatting.

"Maka..Didn't you say your parents are divorced and that you didn't like your dad?" I asked staring straight at her.

"Yes, I hate his stupid playboy guts." Maka answered.

My gaze softened, "Maka, I know you may not like him now but please, try to forgive him. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

"What mistake did you make?" She asked. Clearly annoyed that I was bringing up the topic.

"When I was very little, my mother died," I paused trying to steady my breath "My father turned cold, only focused on his work, He even forgot my birthday. I ran away and Joined Fairy Tail when I was older, and he sent his goons after me which resulted in Levy getting hurt, and myself, Not to mention the guild. Then he comes and asks me for money. I was so mad. I told him to never talk to me again. When we got stuck on an Island , in a barrier, for 7 years, He died. But when I came back, he had sent me a birthday present for every year I was gone. I never saw him again." I said recounting all the events.

"Just try, forgive what he's done, okay?" I asked.

Maka, Tsubaki and Liz's Eyes were wide.

Maka nodded and we left.

"I wonder what the boys are doing." I thought aloud.

Meanwhile with the boys. (When the girls left.)

"Damn. That Maka chick was scary as-" Gajeel stated, Jellal cut him off before he could curse.

"Children!" He said.

Gajeel groaned.

Three groans emanated from the chairs. We all turned around to see Soul, Kid and Black Star waking up.

"Damn." Kid started

"That" Black star cut in.

"Woman" Soul finished. He turned his arm into a blade and cut the ropes.

"We could have sparred if that she-devil hadn't came in." Natsu and Gray grumbled, at the same time.

"What'd you say Ice princess?"

"You know what I said Flame brain."

"Stripper"

"Girly Hair"

And thus they fought, unaware that they were about to get a Maka Chop.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter chapter. I hope that's okay, I have volleyball and stuff so meh. Please Follow Favorite and Review :3 ^_^ :D <strong>


	4. Slow Dances!

**Slow Dances and Sleepovers!**

**(Lucy P.O.V.)**

Well we came back to the academy, and Mira beat the stuffing out of a couple idiots.

Now we're going around the circle and finding out more about each other.

So far I've learned that: Tsubaki and BlackStar both love the color maroon, can't Slow dance, and have a long backstory.

Liz and Patty used to be rebels, Liz is a match maker, and Patty has some weird thing for giraffes.

Kid's favorite color is Orange.

Soul and Maka: have a thing for eachother (They didn't say it but I know), Maka and soul live in the same house and they've been partners a while.

Levy, Gajeel Erza, Jellal Laxus and Gray have no clue how to slow dance.

I looked at Mira and Liz, they we're thinking the same things.

I went over to my bag and got out a small speaker and my phone. I picked out two songs and put my plan into action.

Gray, Juvia Pair up. Levy, Gajeel pair up. Natsu you're with me. Laxus, you're paired with Mira. Jellal, Erza pair up." I ordered. No one complained except Natsu.

"Luce, why do I have too? I already know how!" He whined

"So they have a lead! Plus, you need to improve your slow dance." I said as I jabbed him with my elbow.

"Alright, me and Natsu will start, but join in when you are ready. You have join in at one point.

I turned on the speaker and the song started to play.

**Marianas Trench ~Porcelain.**

Natsu wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck and layed my head on his chest. His heart was beating really fast, I wonder why that is.

Our feet started to move, more in sync than last time.

I started to sing the lyrics.

_**You thought by now**_

_**You'd have it figured out**_  
><em><strong>You can't erase the way it pulls<strong>_  
><em><strong>When seasons change<strong>_  
><em><strong>It hurts sometimes<strong>_  
><em><strong>To find where you begin<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you are perfect porcelain<strong>_

Mira and Laxus, Joined us and started to move in sync.

_**The slow and simple melody**_  
><em><strong>Of tears you cannot keep from me<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's alright if you don't know what you need<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm right here when<strong>_  
><em><strong>You need someone to see<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's not speak<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or forever hold your peace<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's alright to take time<strong>_  
><em><strong>And find where you've been<strong>_  
><em><strong>You are perfect porcelain<strong>_

Erza and Jellal joined in,Seeming to get it pretty fast.

_**The slow and simple melody**_  
><em><strong>Of tears you cannot keep from me<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's alright if you don't know what you need<strong>_

I looked up at Natsu who gave me one of his famous toothy grins. I felt butterflies buzz around in my stomach, what is going on?

_**Oh, when your heart releases,**_  
><em><strong>You won't fall to pieces<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll let those old diseases lie<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh, and your heart releases,<strong>_  
><em><strong>You won't fall to pieces<strong>_  
><em><strong>And your breath comes crashing in<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like perfect porcelain<strong>_

Natsu started to sing with me, he buried his face in my hair and i giggled. Gray and juvia had joined us, Juvia wasn't freaking out over gray's hold and I cold just feel the blush he had on his face.

_**The slow and simple melody**_

_**Of tears you cannot keep from me**_  
><em><strong>It's alright if you don't know what you need<strong>_

The song finished and the rest of the pairs were off the dance floor.

Natsu started to chuckle, look Stripper's blushing! I released Natsu from my grasp and turned to look at the other pairs. Their faces were as red as Erza's hair. I laughed. Maka whispered something in Soul's ear and the they both gave me a knowing smirk.

Happy flew by. "Natsu and Lucy likke each other." He teased.

I shot a blast of my celestial magic at him. He crashed. On his way down he yelled "Man Downnn!" After the crash he was on the floor. I went over to him "Happy? You okay?"

He gave me what was supposed to be a thumbs up, instead he held up 4 fingers and said "My favorite number is yellow"

I giggled and walked back to The others. "He'll be fine."

Then I got back into matchmaker mode. "Maka~, Soul~, pair up~" I said in a sing song voice. They groaned. "Tsubaki, Black star pair up." I said, "Oh and since Tsubaki is taller, she'll rest her head on yours and you'll just do the normal."

"Happy, Carla! Lead with us!" I called. "Aye Sir!" Happy called.

Happy and Carla(?) came down to the dancefloor, Carla's face looked a little red.

"This will be just like last time." I stated. I walked over to my phone and turned on the song.

**The Goo Goo dolls~ Iris ( I highly suggest you listen to this song, it's really good.)**

Natsu and I started to dance just like last time, Except I wasn't going to sing this time, I was afraid of my voice cracking. When I was younger, and was taught how to dance like this, my mom was still alive. She and my father were dancing and she asked me if I wanted to learn. I nodded, I learned it after a week. But that was the very same week she died. This was the last song her and Dad danced too. I miss them so much. I felt a single tear cascade down my cheek.

"No," I scolded myself. "You can't cry now."

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_  
><em><strong>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I don't wanna go home right now<strong>_

Tsubaki and Blackstar joined in.

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_  
><em><strong>And all I can breathe is your life<strong>_  
><em><strong>When sooner or later it's over<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just don't wanna miss you tonight<strong>_

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_  
><em><strong>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>When everything's made to be broken<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am<strong>_

Maka and Soul shrugged and joined.

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_**

**_Or the moment of truth in your lies_**  
><strong><em>When everything feels like the movies<em>**  
><strong><em>Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive<em>**

I smiled,  
><em><strong>And I don't want the world to see me<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>When everything's made to be broken<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am<strong>_

I looked around. Carla's blush had only deepened. Maka looked my way and I gave her a wink. She blushed. Tsubaki had a pleasent smile on her face and her head was resting on BlackStar's head.

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_  
><em><strong>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>When everything's made to be broken<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am<strong>_

I looked up at Natsu and gave him a smile

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_  
><em><strong>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<strong>_  
><em><strong>When everything's made to be broken<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am<strong>_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want you to know who I am<strong>_

Natsu and I broke apart and laughed at everyone else who's face was red. Maka leaned into soul and whispered in his ear."You're kicked out of the house tonight." I laughed hysterically. Soul gave her a glare and stomped off to his house to pack.


End file.
